Shear Heaven
by over-dramatic-05
Summary: Tabie Clark is in desperate need of a Prom date... she knows exactly who she wants to go with... my summery is lame. it's a dream i had. set before the movie... just read! and reveiw! and love the story! and it's randomness!
1. who is YOUR prom date?

A/N: alright y'all here's the deal. I dreamt this. Well names changed to protect the innocent. But this is a short fic based on my dream. If anything doesn't make sense... blame my random dreams...  
oh and this is set before the movie. I was thinking 1976... the inventor is still alive...  
so on we go.... Blah blah I don't own Edward.... Blah blah.

"so what do you think? Isn't it pretty?" Katherine Rollins twirled again. Showing off her turquoise prom dress. Her best friend Tabie was sitting on the bed. Leafing through a _Seventeen_.  
"yeah Kat," Tabie replied not even removing her eyes from the magazine.

Truth was, Tabie was the only person in her entire high school without a date to the prom. It was unnerving...

Tabie Clark wasn't an ugly girl. Far from it. She was average height. Had shoulder length blonde hair. Was a little on the chunky side, but nothing that a little diet and exercise couldn't fix. She was on the school newspaper and sang in the highest choir at school. But...Tabie was shy.

"So... Tabs, who are you going to prom with?" her best friend elbowed her. Lunch was always an interesting time of day. The time when the two could catch up... and when Tabie felt the worst.

"c'mon, Kat, you know I'm not going..." Tabie replied trying not to sound so self pitying.

"well that's not true... there could always be some sort of exchange student or something.." Katherine laughed, throwing her long brown hair over her shoulder. Katherine was the type of girl that any guy would want. Not that she was prettier than Tabie. She was short, had long brown hair, big eyes... and a bigger personality. With Katherine, you didn't have to talk much. She talked enough for the both of you. She was outgoing and photogentic.

"yeah maybe..." Tabie said dreamily, she knew who she wanted to go with. But there was no chance that he'd go with her.

_God._ Tabie thought _if only I could get there... see him. But what would I say? "Hey Edward, remember me? Wanna go to prom?" _

Edward. He wasn't a "normal" boy. More like... well long story short.... Edward lived with his father... inventor. In this huge old house... Tabie had gone there the previous summer... with her Grandmother. Grams had gone to school with Rhemus... they had dated, but nothing serious.

When Tabie went to visit. It seemed natural.

Oh, but you want to know about Edward? He was your normal boy. Looked about 18 or 19. wore a really random leather suit all the time. He had this adorable black hair. And pale skin. But what made Tabie fall in love was his eyes. Edward had these intense brown eyes. You could drown yourself in them...

The only thing that would separate him from the other boys at the prom?

He had scissors where his hands should be. Not that big of a deal though, right?

**In the next chapter....Edward and my random observations from my dream... and let me know what you think. If you like the story... hate the story. If you think any character is annoying... whatever floats yer boat. I'll keep writing b/c my dream is too random not to share w/ all y'all.**


	2. do you know what a prom is?

**A/N: Just to let y'all know... Edward _might_ get a little out of character... keep in mind that I am basing this on my dream... and dreams do not always reflect reality. **

**But as much as I tried to write Edward "out of character" the more I found him in character... so go figure!**

**And to my reviewer: thanks oi-oi-oi you are the first! And I hope that you like this chapter!**

**I don't own Edward... blah blah blah,**

The dark mountain loomed over the quiet neighborhood. The gossiping women whispered about the mansion's inhabitants. As Rhemus carefully made his way down, for supplies, they stared. The decrepit old man walked carefully relying heavily on his cane. He wouldn't leave his home at all... if it weren't for the boy.

Tabie stood at the mountains base, staring up. _Wow! Was it this tall when Grams brought me?_

It seemed like a lifetime passed before Tabie reached her destination. A virtual paradise. The lush garden was filled with flowers and adorned with bushes in the most interesting shapes. A dinosaur. A water creature. But the one that almost made Tabie's heart break was the perfectly sculpted hand. _Edward did that._ Tabie said to herself giving the yard one last look before making her way to the large front door. Truthfully, the house itself gave Tabie the creeps—like something out of a Vincent Price movie.

She knocked on the door.

"Come in" came a voice from inside. Tabie used all of her strength to open the large door.

"Hello!" she called, "IT's Tabie Clark. Remember, I'm Petunia's granddaughter... I came here last..." Tabie didn't finish her sentence. Edward stood in front of her. Perfect, adorable Edward.

"Hi" he said, waving a bladed hand.

"hey" Tabie replied restraining herself from rushing up and squeezing the fragile creature.

"so what brings you here?" Edward asked. Trying to remember the lingo Tabie taught him the summer before.

Tabie smiled at his attempt.

"I um...well Edward, do you know what a "prom" is?"

Edward nodded. He didn't know exactly, but it sounded fun. And if Tabie wanted him to know... then he would know.

"well mine is coming up and this is actually really unlike me. Usually I'd never do this, but would you wanna go with me? To prom. It's not a big deal like If you don't want to but..."

"I'll go" Edward replied looking at his hands. He looked back up at Tabie, his brown eyes sad. "what about..."

"It won't really matter! I mean there will be so many people there, you'll just sort of "blend in"! if I were on the committee I'd lobby for a costume dance... but If anyone stares...God! I won't let them! You'll be great!"

Tabie couldn't control herself. She rushed up and seized Edward in a warm hug. Carefully, he returned it. He liked the feeling of the girl's body against his.

The prom was only one week away. Tabie found it hard to keep her date a secret. Katherine kept mocking her. "So Tabs, are you and your cat going to have a prom of your own? Dancing the night away to David Cassidy records?!?!"

Anyone who knew Tabie knew you don't mess with her cat.

"JUST SHUT UP KATHERINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tabie screamed pushing herself away from the table.

_Just wait,_ Tabie thought, _I'll have the best looking date at the prom..._

Tabie's parents were very happy for her. That she was actually going to her senior prom. Edward was a nice boy...or that's what Grams told them. the subject of his hand was never brought up...

Grams had agreed to let Edward stay with her (instead of cutting the date short). She spoke with Rhemus about care—what to do for cuts, feeding...etc. Edward was excited about his trip. He had never been down the mountain before. But his father was a bit worried... he was afraid that Edward might not be ready, but in the end, the experience seemed to overweigh any consequences he could foresee.

Edward was going to prom... Scissorhands and all.

Coming up: Edward learns to dance, Tabie tells Katherine... They hold hands?!?!?!?!

**Reveiws appreciated.**


	3. is he not human!

A/N: so thanks to all y'all who reviewedâ glad that you like it.  
this chapter does have some of my random dream elements to itâ you'll see..

**And I still do not own Edwardâ but I did watch the movie todayâ if that helps**

**On with the show!**

Grams's house was much smaller than the one Edward was used to. In fact, there weren't even any stairs. Grams led him to a room down the hall. "Tabie usually sleeps here" she said, commenting on the Donny Osmond poster over the bed.

Edward didn't mind. As he slept that night, he could smell her on the pillow

"Tabs what is the big secret?!" Katherine whined. Tabie had picked her up and they were driving to Tabie's house.

The girls trampled up the stairs to Tabie's room.

It was filled with dresses; all styles and colors.

"OH MYâ You got a date?!?!" Katherine shrieked. More surprised than excited. "who is he? Do I know him? Is he cute?!?!"

Tabie smiled. She liked this. _Finally_ she had the power. "well yes, I have a date. His name is Edward. You don't know him; I met him last summerâ when I stayed with Grams when my parents were out of townâ and here" Tabie said handing Katherine a picture of her and Edward from last summerâ no hands.

"he's cute, a little paleâ bad dresser, but cute. I guessâ not as cute as Kyle" Kat said in a dreamy tone. She and Kyle had been dating for almost 2 yearsnoone was as perfect as "Kyle" but Tabie was confident that her best friend would really like Edward.

"there's something else Kat, ummmâ well 1) I don't think that that leather thing comes offâ you see.. he's not umâ wellâ he's not"

"What not human??!?!" Kat chided.

"well"

"OMG Tabieâ is he some sort of random robot?! You're so desperate you're taking some sort of fantasy creature to prom?!"

"NO! he IS Human! He has a heart and a brainâ and FEELINGS!!! He bleeds and cries, he talksâ he just" Tabie took a deep breath and mumbled, "hasscissorsforhands"

"What? You're mumbling Tabitha" Kat said, in a mock motherly tone.

"He has scissors where his hands should be! Now will you please just watch me model my prom dress like a good best friend?!?!?!?!" Tabie had tried to remain calm, but something Katherine's ignorance just pissed her off.

Katherine looked hurt, but she was stranded. So she avoided her best friend's face by staring at the plethora of dresses in the room. She'd pick one out and Tabie would make a comment like "my shoulder's would get cut" or "Edward wouldn't like it so low cut"

_Why the HELL does she have them then?_ Katherine wondered.

Tabie chose her dress. Long sleeved, puffy shoulders (like Snow White's) high neck and back. Ugliest dress you'll ever see, but it was the safest.

Meanwhile back at Grams's

Edward was confused. There were shoeprints on the floor, but noone to make them, they were much smaller than his feet and much to bit to be Grams's.

"They're for you to learn to dance!" The old woman explained, putting a record on.

"123â123â123" The record repeated.

"I can't" Edward said, looking down. He was useless. He didn't know that you had to dance at a prom! Grams pitied the boy. He knew that he was different. And in some things he didn't let that stop him, but it othersâ he didn't even try.

She smiled. They decided to try slow slow dancing. She grabbed his wrist and placed in on the small of her back (blades facing out). The other one she held.

"just move to the music." She said.

After a few songs she realized that Edward was actually very good! In fact, he was as good as (or better than) Rhemus.

"Will Tabie like this?" Edward said looking at Grams.

"if I know my granddaughterâ she will LOVE it!"

love. Edward had heard of that before. His father had tried to explain it to him. It was better than likeâ he thought. Edward _liked_ gardeningâ so he _loved_ his father. The question filled his brain: "What was love?"

**That's all for now! Does Edward "love" Tabie? Or is she shrubbery to him? How the teenidol will they hold hands?! **

**And just to clarify: the ugly dress—from my dreamâ as is the roomful of dresses and myâ I mean Tabie's reason for choosing the ugly one.**

**So tune in next time!**

**Reveiws make the chapters come faster!!!!!!!!**


End file.
